Stop Flirting, Jung!
by Nabilla Jung
Summary: Jung Daehyun memang di kenal sebagai orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain dan suka melakukan skinship. Tapi kali ini Youngjae tak bisa menoleransinya. Ini sudah cukup untuk seorang Yoo Youngjae. DaeJae. Daehyun X Youngjae. BoyxBoy.


Title : Stop Flirting, Jung!

Author : Nabilla Jung

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Yaoi

Length : Oneshoot

Main Cast :

\- Yoo Youngjae

\- Jung Daehyun

Other Cast :

\- B.A.P Member

\- BR Suwoong

Disclaimer : B.A.P is belong to God but this is really my fic~~

Warning : TYPO! OOC! BL (BoyXBoy). Cerita tidak jelas & aneh~~

Summary : Jung Daehyun memang di kenal sebagai orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain dan suka melakukan skinship. Tapi kali ini Youngjae tak bisa menoleransinya. Ini sudah cukup untuk seorang Yoo Youngjae.

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

\- HAPPY READING -

Seorang pria berperawakan imut sedang asik tiduran di atas ranjangnya. Yoo Youngjae, itulah pria itu. Ia tengah membaca komentar para BABY di instagram miliknya. Ia sangat terlihat senang, meski beberapa komentar ia tak mengerti tapi ia benar-benar terlihat senang.

Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang BABY baru saja menandainya sebuah video saat mereka konser. Tak ada yang salah memang dari konser mereka. Yang salah dari video ini adalah kekasihnya tercinta Jung Daehyun tengah memeluk Jongup dari belakang.

Mungkin jika hanya itu ia bisa menoleransinya. Tapi hal yang membuatnya kesal + cemburu tentunya, Daehyun-nya menciumi punggung Jongup beberapa kali! Bagaimana Youngjae tidak kaget, huh?!

Ia membuang ponselnya asal lalu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Selalu seperti ini. Sifat Daehyun yang suka melakukan _skinship_ terkadang menjengkelkan untuk Youngjae. Meski Daehyun sering juga melakukannya dengan Youngjae, tapi tetap saja ia cemburu.

Youngjae menghempaskan nafasnya kasar. Ia rasa ia butuh tidur beberapa jam untuk menenangkan otaknya. Ya, Youngjae butuh itu. Ia coba untuk menutup matanya dan berhasil. Setelah beberapa menit Youngjae benar-benar terlelap.

.

.

.

"Shit!".

Baru saja ia terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dan hendak meminta Junhong untuk membelikannya makanan lewat kakao talk, sebuah foto di instagram yang sialnya terpencet/? saat Youngjae ingin membuka kakao talk membuatnya kesal.

Huh! Jadi saat mereka pulang ke Korea kemarin sebelum konser di Milan, Daehyun sempat-sempatnya bertemu Suwoong. Huh, mengingat orang itu membuat Youngjae panas saja. Masalahnya ia terlalu dekat dengan Daehyun. Daehyun juga sering mengatakan kata-kata manis padanya dan parahnya lagi mereka MENGUNGGAH PERCAKAPAN MEREKA!

Apa mereka sengaja memanas-manasi Youngjae?! Huh, bikin kesal saja! Youngjae sudah tidak tahan! Ia harus berbicara dengan si bibir tebal itu!

Segera saja ia keluar dari kamarnya dan masuk ke kamar Daehyun & Jongup. Bayangkan! Bahkan sekarang Daehyun lebih suka tidur dengan si Moon itu! Saat ia melihat ke dalam, Jongup tak ada. Mungkin sedang pergi dengan Junhong. Yang ada hanya Daehyun yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Sebuah ide muncul di otak Youngjae. Segera ia pergi ke kamarnya dan membawa sebuah tali yang cukup panjang ke kamar Daehyun. Youngjae duduk ditepian kasur Daehyun lalu menatap si empunya. Youngjae menundukan kepalanya lalu melancarkan aksinya.

Ia mengikat kedua tangan Daehyun, masing-masing ke ujung tempat tidur. Tangan kanan diikat ke ujung kasur bagian kanan dan begitupun yang kiri. Lalu menyatukan kedua kaki Daehyun dan mengikatnya. Daehyun masih tidur, Youngjae menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tak tahu ini benar atau tidak.

Ia hanya ingin Daehyun tak pergi dari sisinya dan hanya melihatnya. Youngjae meremas kuat dadanya. Sakit rasanya, sakit sekali. Daehyun kekasihnya, tapi... Ah sudahlah, Youngjae malas memikirkannya.

Karena merasa terusik tidurnya akibat tangan dan kakinya terikat, Daehyun bangun. Ia menatap bingung pada tangan dan kakinya yang terikat lalu melihat Youngjae. Lho, mengapa ia terikat? Kenapa ada Youngjae disaat ia terikat? Siapa yang melakukannya? Kenapa Youngjae tak melepaskannya? Atau Youngjae yang... mengikatnya?

"Jae, kau mengikatku?". Daehyun yang kebingungan mulai angkat bicara. Ditatapnya Youngjae yang hanya menunduk sedari tadi. Daehyun terus menatap Youngjae, menunggu jawaban dari bibir cantiknya itu.

"Ya, aku melakukannya".

"Untuk apa?"

"Menghukummu"

"Menghukumku? Memangnya apa salahku? Ayolah Jae, jangan kekanakan begini. Ayo kita bicarakan baik-baik".

"Kekanakan? Apa menurutmu aku yang kesal melihat kekasihnya mencium orang lain dan bertemu orang lain disaat seharusnya ia istirahat adalah kekanakan? Oh iya, aku juga perlu mengungkit soal kekasihku yang menggenggam tangan orang lain saat mereka berjalan bersama".

"Jae, kau kenapa sih?".

"Aku kenapa? Apa kurang jelas? Aku kesal denganmu Tuan Jung!"

"Kau cemburu?".

"Kalau hanya sekali dua kali mungkin aku akan menoleransinya. Kau memeluk Jongup, aku tak marah. Kau mau tidur dengannya, aku tak marah. Tapi kau mencium punggungnya Jung! Apa aku perlu tak marah juga? Jangan bercanda!"

"Tapi kau tak perlu mengikatku juga Jae!". Nada bicara Daehyun mulai naik, ia membentak Youngjae.

"Kau marah karena aku ikat? APA KAU TAK PERNAH SADAR JIKA SELAMA INI KAU MENYAKITIKU JUNG? KAU HANYA MEMIKIRKAN DIRIMU SENDIRI. KAU KEKASIHKU TETAPI SEENAKNYA BERMAIN DENGAN ORANG LAIN. MENCIUMNYA, MEMELUKNYA, MENGENGGAM TANGANNYA. DI DEPAN PUBLIK PULA. KAU BAHKAN TAK PERNAH BEGITU PADAKU! AKU BENCI PADAMU JUNG DAEHYUN!"

Tangis Youngjae pecah. Ia duduk membelakangi Daehyun. Hatinya sakit sekali. Daehyun hanya terus mementingkan diri sendiri. Ia kesal, sangat kesal. Dasar Jung Daehyun sialan!

"Jae, kami hanya berteman. Jangan berlebihan seperti ini".

"APA KAU BILANG? BERLEBIHAN? APA MENGKHAWATIRKAN KEKASIHMU YANG MENCIUM, MEMELUK, MERANGKUL, DAN MENGENGGAM TANGAN ORANG LAIN ITU BERLEBIHAN? AKU MUAK JUNG! KAU SELALU MENGATAKAN KAU HANYA MENCINTAIKU TAPI NYATANYA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU KE ORANG LAIN? AKU HANYA TAK INGIN KAU PERGI DARIKU JUNG!"

"Jae, ayolah. Aku minta maaf soal itu. Tapi kami hanya benar-benar berteman. Mungkin aku hanya terbawa suasana".

"TERBAWA SUASANA? JADI KALAU SUASANANYA COCOK UNTUK KAU BERCIUMAN, KAU AKAN MENCIUMNYA BEGITU? ATAU SAAT SUASANANYA SEDANG COCOK UNTUK ITU, KAU MELAKUKANNYA DENGAN MEREKA. BEGITU? DASAR SIALAN KAU!"

"Jae, bukan begitu maksudku. Buka dulu ikatan ini lalu kita bicarakan baik-baik. Jangan salah paham begini".

"Hiks, kalau kau sudah tak membutuhkanku, seharusnya kau bilang Jung. Jangan menyakitiku seperti ini. Aku juga punya hati".

Youngjae menutup wajahnya yang sudah merah karena terus menangis sejak tadi. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak. Daehyun benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia benar-benar tak menyangkan jika Daehyun menganggap sepele hal seperti ini.

"Jae, kumohon jangan begini. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Aku tak pernah melihat orang lain selain dirimu. Maafkan aku, Jae".

"Berhentilah berkata maaf. Kau selalu begitu. Kali ini kau sudah keterlaluan Jung. Kita sampai disini saja". Youngjae melempar cincin couple mereka ke arah Daehyun lalu berlari keluar dari kamar Daehyun.

Daehyun membenturkan kepalanya beberapa kali ke tembok karena tadi ia sudah berhasil duduk meski masih diikat. Apa yang salah dengan Youngjae sebenarnya? Mengapa ia sangat sensitif? Atau mungkin Daehyun memang sudah keterlaluan? Huh, ia jadi pusing.

Ia menatap cincin yang tadi dilempar Youngjae. Putus dengan Youngjae adalah hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan. Youngjae adalah segalanya. Ia sangat mencintainya. Mungkin ia sudah benar-benar keterlaluan sampai membuat Youngjae seperti ini.

Setelah diingat-ingat, memang tidak seharusnya ia melakukan semua itu pada Jongup maupun Suwoong. Pasti sakit sekali hati Youngjae. Tapi terkadang ia memang hanya spontan melakukannya. Daehyun menutup matanya lalu kristal-kristal bening berjatuhan dari matanya.

"Jae, kumohon. Jangan tinggalkan aku... Hukum aku, apapun itu caranya asal kau tidak tinggalkan aku".

.

.

.

"Ku pikir kau memang keterlaluan Daehyun" ucap Himchan.

Setelah pertengkaran hebat antara Daehyun dan Youngjae. Keempat member lainnya datang menghampiri Daehyun lebih dahulu, karena Youngjae sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk diajak bicara.

"Ya, aku tahu _hyung._ Aku memang bodoh sekali".

"Seharusnya kau tak begitu padaku _hyung._ Aku juga tak enak dengan Youngjae _hyung_ kalau kau terus dekat-dekat denganku sementara Youngjae _hyung_ sendirian" ungkap Jongup.

"Minta maaflah, Daehyun. Jika kau masih ingin dengan Youngjae. Atau meski kau tak ingin melanjutkannya kau harus tetap minta maaf. Karena ku pikir itu cukup menyakitkan untuk Youngjae" ucap Yongguk.

"Tidak _hyung._ Aku masih sangat mencintainya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan hari-hariku tanpa Youngjae. Dia terlalu berharga untukku".

"Ya sudah, aku antar kau ke depan kamar Youngjae. Bicaralah dengannya. Ku pikir ia sudah lebih tenang" saran Himchan.

"Terima kasih _hyung"_.

Himchan pun mengantar Daehyun sampai di depan kamar Youngjae dan Junhong. Ya Tuhan, apa yang membuatnya lebih memilih tidur dengan Jongup dibanding kekasih manisnya itu? Ah salah, _mantan kekasih-_ nya.

Ia mengetuk pelan lalu membuka pintunya. Masih terdengan suara isak tangis yang cukup kencang. Ya Tuhan ini sudah 2 jam sejak mereka bertengkar tapi Youngjae masih menangis. Pasti sakit sekali untuk Youngjae.

"Jae..."

"Pergi kau! Aku tak butuh dirimu!" bentak Youngjae. Daehyun tak bergeming, ia malah duduk dipinggiran kasur Youngjae.

"Jae, maafkan aku. Aku tau aku brengsek. Seenaknya melakukan hal itu dan mencueki kekasihku yang sangat manis ini. Kau boleh menghukumku apapun itu asal kau kembali padaku Jae. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Kau segalanya Jae. Aku tak bisa bayangkan 1 hari tanpa senyuman manismu itu. Kumohon maafkan aku Jae".

"hiks... hiks...". Hanya isakan tangis Youngjae yang menjadi balasan ucapan Daehyun tadi. Daehyun menatap ke arah Youngjae yang menangis sambil tengkurap dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibantal. Daehyun perlahan menggerakan tangannya ke arah punggung Youngjae. Merasa tak ada penolakan, ia mengelus sayang punggung Youngjae yang bergetar karena menangis.

"Aku tahu mungkin aku terlihat tidak tahu malu meminta hal seperti ini. Tapi kumohon, sekali lagi saja tolong percaya padaku. Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi, aku akan memberikan waktuku lebih banyak untukmu. Jae, kumohon kembalilah padaku. Aku akan melakukan apa saja asal kau maafkan".

Daehyun mulai mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Youngjae terus menerus sampai tanpa sadar tangis Youngjae berhenti. Ia bangun dan langsung berhambur ke dalam pelukan Daehyun dan mulai menangis lagi. Ia memeluk erat tubuh kekasih dengan kulit tannya itu.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, Youngjae juga mana bisa meninggalkan pria dengan aroma semaskulin Daehyun ini. Youngjae juga sangat mencintainya, tapi ia takut Daehyun hanya berkata begitu untuk menenangkannya.

Tapi tadi tiba-tiba ia teringat pesan ibunya untuk selalu mengikuti kata hatinya. Sementara hatinya sedari tadi sudah meronta-ronta meminta Youngjae untuk memeluk Daehyun. Mengatakan pada Youngjae bahwa ia perlu menghirup aroma memabukan milik Jung Daehyun-yang sialan itu.

"Jangan bohongi aku Jung".

"Tidak akan, aku akan menepatinya".

"Terima kasih. Aku pegang janjimu, Jung". Youngjae mengelus punggung Daehyun dengan sayang. Ia menyembunyikan kepalanya diceruk sang kekasih berharap ia bisa sedikit lebih tenang dengan menghirup aroma seorang Jung Daehyun.

"Tapi Jae, aku jadi punya ide. Bagaimana kita 'main' dengan kau yang diikat? Kau pasti akan terlihat luar biasa, Jae!".

"Dasar mesum! Pergi kau! Himchanie _hyung,_ tolong aku!"

Youngjae berlari keluar kamar dan segera menghampiri Himchan untuk meminta perlindungan dari 'singa lapar' yang akan menerkamnya. Huh! Semoga saja Himchan berhasil melindungi Youngjae ya~~

\- END -


End file.
